DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this Phase 1 application is to evaluate the applicability of a novel surface modification method of titanium Dental implant surfaces to biomimetically induce thin biological apatite formation, and thereby enhancing osteoblast response. Coatings on the titanium Dental implants will be synthesized, characterized and tested in vitro using an osteoblast progenitor cell line. Osteoblast responses will be evaluated by measuring the effects of the coatings on cell proliferation, adhesion, and differentiation. Data obtained from this study will contribute to the development of an alternative coating for optimum bone response. The rationale for using such coatings is that although HA are beneficial for initial osseointegration, thinner HA coatings have been reported to have greater interfacial bond strengths than thicker coatings. In short, the novel surface modification in this application will contribute to the development of ideal coating properties for Dental implants with biomimetically formed thin apatite layer that will have superior coating-substrate interfacial strength compared to the currently available plasma-sprayed HA-coated implants and will reduce implant failures which are costly to patients in implant cost, surgery cost, trauma and time. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE